Ezra Bridger
Dev Morgan Orphan Apprentice Lando Calrissian The Young Jedi Young One (by Darth Maul) The Boy Jedi |origin = Star Wars Rebels (2014) |race = Human |occupation = Kanan Jarrus' Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Lieutenant-Commander of the Rebel Alliance |skills = Power of the Force Expert Thief and Pickpocket Skilled Swordsman |hobby = Helping others |goals = To find out what happened to his parents. Find a way to destroy the Sith |family = Mira Bridger Ephriam Bridger |friends = Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren C1-10P Zare Leonis Jai Kell Tseebo Cikatro Vizago Yoda Lando Calrissian Ahsoka Tano Rex Wolffe Gregor Leia Organa Kalani Battle Droids Cham Syndulla Numa Mart Mattin Gooti Terez Jonner Jin R3-A3 Morad Sumar Ryder Azadi Alexsandr Kallus Klik-Klak Saw Gerrera Fenn Rau Obi-Wan Kenobi The Bendu Ursa Wren Tristan Wren Alrich Wren Bo-Katan Kryze Loth-wolves}} |enemies = }} Ezra Bridger is the main protagonist of the animated television series, Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets of Lothal, Ezra joined the Rebel Alliance when he was only fourteen years old. Ezra is voice by Taylor Gray. Background Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had been taught well by Kanan and Hera In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off of Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. He also appeared to have picked up some of his adopted family's traits, such as muttering Zeb's "Karabast" expression, barking orders and taking lead like Hera, understanding Chopper like Sabine did, or Kanan's teaching methods. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered into conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew more and more at least, until their reconcilation before the trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorse, blaming himself for both of it. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezralearned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Physical Appearances Throughout the series, Ezra was seen the ages of 14 in half of season 1, 15 in the second half of season 1 and most of season 2, 17 to 18 in season 3, and 19 in season 4. He was a boy with caramel skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes and was a lean teenager. Ezra's hair was mid-length and unruly hair and black eyebrows. He was the youngest of the Ghost crew. In season 1 and 2, Ezra mostly wore an orange jumpsuit, with a short-sleeved orange jacket that had yellow lining in the edge of his sleeves and looking on the rims of the flaps of his jacket. Ezra also wears a white armor brace and deep orange paddings on his other leg. He also wore deep orange shoes. After his battle with the Inquisitor, Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek. He also wears a belt that holds his lightsaber and wore black fingerless gloves and a comlink on his wrist. By season 3, Ezra grew up being a handsome young man who went under significantly changes. Instead, his hair was cut shorter and he had grown several inches, nearly reaching Hera's height. However, Ezra was still shorter than Sabine and Kanan. Apart from keeping his gloves, wrist comlink, and belt Ezra no longer wore his jumpsuit. He changed into a long-sleeved jacket that was orange and had beige padding that covered his shoulders and chest, as well as yellow lining. Ezra had light brown pants and boots that resembled Kanan's but light brown. Powers & Abilities Powers Ezra is one of the most powerful Force users, along with several others, such as the Skywalker family, Rey, and Yoda. He was able to jump long distances when making escapes on the rooftops and sense things before they happened. However, Ezra merely struck it off as luck and was completely unaware he was Force-sensitive until he unknowingly attracted the attention of former Jedi knight and Order 66 survivor, Kanan Jarrus. They both sensed each other through the Force before their first meeting. Ezra's strength within the Force has also gained the attention of several dark side users, including the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister, and former Sith Lord, Darth Maul, who all saw Ezra as a potential apprentice. However, due to Ezra's indominable will, he remained aligned with the light side of the Force and immediately rejected their attempts to offer training him. Abilities Overtime, Ezra became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling, being taught in combat by his Master and father figure, Kanan Jarrus and was a capable teacher, mentoring Sabine how to wield the Darksaber He was also a Master Pilot, being taught by presumably Hera Syndulla and more than capable of flying the Gauntlet, the ship previously called the Nightbrother and belonged to Maul. Possessions Lightsabers * First Lightsaber: Ezra constructed a lightsaber made from parts the Ghost crew provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, he kept the blaster on stun due to his inability to kill someone. It was destroyed by Darth Vader during their duel on Malachor. * Second Lightsaber: The second lightsaber Ezra constructed, but this time, it was made more like a traditional Jedi and had a green blade. Weapons and Equipment * Energy Slingshot: Ezra owned an energy slingshot as a weapon. It was able to knock his opponents off of buildings. It was not powerful enough to penetrate Stormtrooper armor. Ezra discarded it after he gained his own lightsaber. *'Pistol' Other Possessions ''Star Wars Rebels'' Background Ezra was born to Mira and Ephriam Bridger on the planet Lothal on Empire Day, the day that the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, two days before the Skywalker twins would be born. Little did Ezra know, he was born Force-sensitive, something he would not be aware of until his early teens. Throughout his childhood, Ezra would occasionally trigger "strange abilities", which allowed him to see into the future. At the time, Ezra didn't know the true nature of these abilities, which, in truth, was the Force. As he grew up, Ezra's parents hoped to make the Galaxy a safer place for their son and would send out broadcasts from the basement of their home and spoke out against the Empire. Growing up, Ezra came to know several friends of his parents, such as Morad Sumar and the Rodian Tseebo. Ryder Azadi, the governor of Lothal at the time, supported the Bridgera and Ezra had enough memory to remember Ryder when they would meet each other years later. On Ezra's seventh birthday, his parents were arrested by the Galactic Empire for their campaign against the Empire. Since then, Ezra had abandoned his home and grew up on the streets of Lothal, never knowing what happened to Mira and Ephriam. Ezra grew up to be a thief just fighting to survive. At seven years old, Ezra lost his parents when they were taken from the Empire and charged with crimes of treason. After his house was marked off limits to live in, Ezra was forced to begin a life in the streets. He apprenticed under Ferpil Wallaway, who taught him to be a thief and befriended Moreena Krai, a girl his age and was aware of his thieveing nature. However, she and her parents left for Alderaan to live with her grandmother after the Empire caused them too much devastation. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra appears in one episode of Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Taking place sometime after "Fire Across the Galaxy," Ahsoka taught Ezra what happened when he did not have a lightsaber to help him fight his battles. Ezra claimed to feel powerful with it but Ahsoka removed his kyber Crystal from the lightsaber and began attacking Ezra with her own. Ezra had complained that Kanan never taught him like she did, but the former Jedi tells Ezra that he should consider this as a new lesson. Ezra used the Force to guide him while looking for his kybercrystal, which he later inserted back into his lightsaber and dodged Ahsoka's final attack. The woman observed that Ezra did need his weapon after all. However, he said that Ahsoka taught him something new: that if he doesn't have a lightsaber, then he must focus at times without a weapon. Ahsoka asked why he stopped but Ezra admitted he had been getting tired. The two laughed it off before calling it a day. Printed Media Comics ''Kanan: The Last Padawan'' In the twelfth and final issue of the comics, Ezra accompanies Kanan to the planet Lahn to rescue Kanan's old friend, the Moragan, Morfizo. While on the planet, Ezra lures two Stormtroopers away from the prison detention that Morfizo is being held at. The Stormtroopers corner the young Padawan, however, Ezra is saved by Kanan's old friend, Janus Kasmir, but is unaware that the boy is Kanan's Apprentice and how Ezra reminded him of Kanan Ezra later reunited with Kanan at their ship, where they departed to join the rest of the Ghost Crew. ''Star Wars Rebels Magazine'' From 2015 to 2017, Ezra has appeared in the comics that had been released in the Star Wars Rebels magazines that were released monthly. The comics take place in between several episodes from the series. In Ezra's Visions, taking place in between "Vision of Hope" and "Call to Action," Ezra has recurring nightmares Zeb, where a mysterious figure with a lightsaber approaches his friend. Zeb is seen begging for the person to see reason and for his life before the figure apparently kills him with the lightsaber. Ezra abruptly awakes. The next day, Ezra goes to Kanan's room and tells his master of the latest vision he has been plagued with the past three nights. Kanan advises his Padawan to be careful with this vision, reminding Ezra of the last vision he misinterpreted with Senator Trayvis and attempts to assure his Padawan that the figure isn't either of them and that nothing bad will happen due to Zeb being away on a solo mission, but Ezra isn't convinced. The two are interrupted by Hera over the intercom and informs Kanan and Ezra that Zeb has returned with important news. As the Lasat reveals the prices on their heads, the Ghost begins to malfunction and the crew hurriedly try to repair it. However, Chopper is suddenly shot by the impostor, causing the crew to hurriedly rush to the Droid's aid. Suddenly, Ezra gets a premonition that the impostor has already infiltrated the Ghost and goes to investigate by boarding the Phantom, where he finds Zeb unconscious at the seat and helped revive the Lasat. Quickly, the duo warn Hera, who orders the crew to return to the ship. They go to the room where the impostor is at but they open up to find Sabine sitting there and they quickly realize that the Sabine with them is the impostor who can shape-shift into their own forms. Zeb comes across the impostor, disguised as Ezra while the real Ezra appears with his lightsaber. To his horror, his vision has come true and that the figure in it was Ezra this whole time. Ezra is torn between the imposter and the real Zeb, fearing that he might hurt his friend. However, Ezra is able to tell which one is his real friend and took out the imposter with his blaster. Kanan quickly rushes in after hearing Ezra's gun go off and went to see if they are alright and Ezra explains that he found that the Zeb who came to "warn" them about the bounty was one of the bounty hunters who could shape-shift. After dumping The bounty Hunter on another planet, Ezra's teammates ask how he knew too tell which Zeb was the real one. Ezra revealed he could distinguish that one Zeb smelled and the other didn't. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0'' Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY third installment as a playable character. Star Wars: Force Arena Ezra (in his Rebels Season 3 appearance) is a playable character in Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Relationships Kanan Jarrus Before meeting each other, Ezra and Kanan felt each other's presence through the Force, but Ezra had quickly hid from Kanan's sight when he tried finding where the Force was coming from. They were indifferent to each other and when they first met, Ezra and Kanan began wondering who the other person was. Hera noted the similarities between the two. Kanan came to extras rescue when the TIE fighters were after them, with Ezra reluctant accepting the Jedi's help. After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive, Kanan tested the teenager by letting him take his Jedi Holocron and if Ezra was Force sensitive, he would be able to open it. During their mission to rescue the Wookies, when Ezra was captured by Agent Kallus, Kanan was the deciding vote to save Ezra by siding with Hera and Chopper. While they were on Kessel, Kanan came to Ezra's and a Wookie child, Kitwar's rescue yet again and helped the boys escape. At the end of the episode, Kanan learned that Ezra passed his test and that he was indeed Force-sensitive. Kanan was the first to inform Ezra that he was strong with the Force and offered to take him on as a student and teach him the ways of the Jedi. After much time of thinking, Ezra returned Kanan his lightsaber and at that moment on, they were Master and Apprentice. Hera Syndulla Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a loving relationship similar to a mother is of her son. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect one another as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. In the first episode, Hera was impressed with Ezra, especially learning that he had upped Kanan and suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive., It being her idea to recruit Ezra as a crew member and an Apprentice for Kanan. Hera also helped Ezra become a better person and that helping others rather than your self is a rather selfless act. It was also Hera who wanted to rescue Ezra from the Empire yet again. , feeling responsible for him being there in first place. Ultimately, Hera and her crew came back for Ezra, which surprised him as he escaped on his own. When he met Hera again, Ezra expressed gratitude to Hera for rescuing him. The Twi'lek promised to bring him back to Lothal. However, when Ezra revealed he didn't have any parents, Hera looked sympathetic to him but the boy quickly rubbed it off and told the crew that the Wookie prisoners were being sent to the mines of Kessel. When he announced he was going to help them, Hera expressed proudness in Ezra and allowed him on the notion. Afterwards, Ezra joined the crew at the end of the episode after Kanan took him on as an Jedi apprentice(Spark of Rebellion) Following this, Hera warmly welcomed Ezra as their newest member and gave him the codename Spectre 6. During that same episode, while Ezra was furious with Zeb because he kicked the teenager out of their room, but after Hera explained why Zeb was upset, he was convinced by her to cut Zeb some slack. Hera called him a good man and asked about Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan. However, Ezra revealed that it hasn't happened yet, leading Hera to become slightly upset with Kanan, who had not yet start Ezra's Jedi training like he promised and scolded Kanan for denying his apprentice lessons. ("Droid in Distress") Ezra disagrees with Hera at times, especially when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. At first angry with him, Hera said she was proud of Ezra, who responded he learned from both her and Kanan and that he took lead. In season 3, Hera was proud of Ezra becoming a Lieutenant Commander but grew angry when she learned he turned his recon mission into a recovery one and suspended his command. She later taught Ezra how to fly and helped him become a better pilot. Sabine Wren Ezra and Sabine were very close due to being the youngest members of the Ghost crew. Because of his younger age, Ezra sees Sabine as an older sister to him. When they first met, Sabine and her team intercepted Ezra, who was stealing the crates Sabine and her adopted family were trying to obtain. Upon first seeing her face after she unmasked herself, Ezra developed a major crush on Sabine, who was mildly agitated with him whenever he tried to flirt with her.Like Zeb, she was willing to leave Ezra behind with the Imperials back in the pilot episode, believing it would be a hopeless, futile cause. Despite this, Sabine helped rescue him and told Zeb to make sure ''everyone ''got on board before taking off, showing she didn't want to risk coming back for Ezra or lose him again. After Ezra disappeared into hyperspace with Grand Admiral Thrawn and the war was over, Sabine, with Ahsoka, set out on a quest to bring Ezra back home. Garazeb Orrelios Initially starting off as rivals, Zeb and Ezra soon formed a friendship when they both stole a TIE fighter and learned to work together instead of fighting with each other. Since then, the two developed a brotherly relationship. Despite fighting each other and constantly teasing one another, Zeb and Ezra truly care for one another, as they always help each other when the other is in danger. They grew closer in season 2. During the Siege of Lothal, Zeb looked concerned for Ezra when he ran off to the smoke rising from Tarkintown and shouted for Ezra to stop but Kanan stopped Zeb. Another moment the duo had was Ezra shouted for Zeb to run when the Clone Troopers used him as bait. Later, Ezra joined Zeb and Sabine to retrieve medical supplies. Though he is reluctantly allowing Ezra in the mission, Zeb still tolerates Ezra on the mission. However, the kid manages to provoke Zeb and challenging him to finding the medical supplies first. When Sabine returned and told Zeb that Ezra was captured by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, Zeb grew immediately concerned for the teenager and would later go to rescue Ezra and Sabine from the Inquisitors. Ezra (and Sabine) later thanked Zeb for saving their lives. After Ezra learned of his parents'deaths, Zeb looked at his surrogate brother with sympathy and offered Ezra his condolences. After rescuing Hera and everyone but Kanan returned, Ezra was the one to inform Zeb of their friend's death. Seeing his friend's distress, Zeb hugged Ezra and they mourned their loss together. Zeb later helped Ezra get to the Lothal Temple and carried him when Ezra was knocked out be deactivating the portal in the world between works. Zeb helped save the people of Lothal and was deeply saddened by Ezra's sacrifice to save his friends. Hopefully, they will be reunited with each other in the future Chopper Ezra and Chopper first met when Ezra was sneaking around in the Ghost near Kanan's room. Though Chopper barely knew him, he seemed to agree with Hera to go rescue him when he was captured by the Empire. Chopper loves to play pranks on both Ezra and Zeb forming a rivalry between them. Though over time it's shown that the two have formed a friendship as seen when they were trying to rescue Kanan and Chopper went along with his plan and Ezra having faith in him that he will succeed in his part of the mission. Since that mission, Ezra and Chopper's friendship has grown more, as Chopper was worried about Ezra when he started to wonder who he should really be. When Ezra found out his parent died during an escape attempt in an Imperial prison, Chopper comforted Ezra along with Kanan. Ahsoka Tano Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker As Anakin Skywalker, Ezra held him in the highest regards, having heard about him through Kanan. Ahsoka further explained that he was her old Master and that he always protected hia friends. Ezra had first encountered Anakin as Darth Vader, but he had felt his presence before Vader confronted the Rebels on Lothal. Ezra mistook Vader for an Inquisitor, but Javan corrected Ezra and said that he was a Sith Lord. When they encountered each other on Malachor, Ezra showed little fear to Vader, Vader admitted that Ezra would die braver than most. Ezra was bested in battle by Vader and would have been killed if Ahsoka hadn't intervened. However, Ezra was unaware that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same person until their encounter on Malachor. Darth Maul Ezra and Maul first encountered each other in the abandoned Sith Temple on Malachor during "Twilight of the Apprentice." It was when Ezra was separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano due to a cave-in that Ezra met the former sith Lord, Darth Maul. Ezra remained wary of the stranger and threatened him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith: the Holocron. Neither one trusting the other, Maul told Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra told him to call him "Jabba." During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learned that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother. Ezra empathized with the old man and revealed that he lost his parents from the Empire, as they both suffered from a loss from family members. Maul taught Ezra the Sith Code and encouraged him to embrace the dark side. In "The Holocrons of Fate," Ezra and Maul formed a Force bond with each other after they combined the Sith and the Jedi Holocrons they had. Maul mostly used their bond to his advantage by creating hallucinations and tormenting Ezra, especially in "Visions and Voices." Maul attempted to make Ezra forget his past ties with his family but the boy refused, as his loyalty to his friends came first. In "Twin Suns," Maul continued to use his bond with Ezra to his advantage and lured the boy to Tatooine to bring Obi-Wan out of hiding. However, Maul never harmed him and instead, saved him from Sand People and allowed him to leave, with Maul having a corrupted but slight fondness for Ezra. Thrawn Ezra had complete hatred for the Grand AdmiraL Thrawn due to his mistreatment of his mother figure, Hera Syndulla and being responsible for the death of one of Ezra's friends, Morad Sumar. Apart from hardly interacting with each other, Thrawn completely underestimated Ezra, believing him to be lost without Kanan after the Jedi's death and thinking of him as nothing but a mere boy lost in a war. When they properly met face to face after Ezra surrendered to Thrawn, the Grand Admiral mocked Ezra in his decision to become a Jedi. Due to this, Ezra told Thrawn that he didn't deserve the artwork he stole or Lothal and that he would never understand the true power of the force. Ezra was the primary reason for Thrawn's downfall, when the Jedi called the Purgill and had them carry him, Thrawn and the Chimeara from Lothal. Trivia *Ezra was fourteen at the beginning of the series. By "Empire Day," Ezra turned fifteen. In season 3, Ezra is seventeen and eighteen or nineteen in the last season. *Has two scars on his left cheek after the Inquisitor used his spinning lightsaber on Ezra. *As of season 3, Ezra went through a drastic redesign, as his hair was cut shorter, his costume was switched over from a jumpsuit to a jacket only and Ezra's shin guards and shoes were replaced with boots similar to Kanan Jarrus'. *Ezra shares several similarities with **Ahsoka Tano: Both were fourteen at the beginning of their respective series, the youngest of the main cast, have a rash but dedicated personality, and family-like relationships with their Masters, Anakin (who Ahsoka sees as an older brother) and Kanan (who Ezra saw as a father). Also, both Ezra and Ahsoka were rather unpopular characters in their debut but created a large fanbase over time. **Rey: They are orphans who were both forced to steal in order to survive, unaware they were Force-sensitive, had a pirate take an interest in them (Maz Kanata and Hondo Ohnaka), a dark sider attempted to turn them tot he dark side of the Force (Kylo Ren and Darth Maul.) Ultimately, they remain on the side of good and find a family in their own way (the Resistance for Rey and the ''Ghost ''crew for Ezra) **Luke Skywalker: Orphans who grew up not realizing that they were Force-sensitive, are pulled from their home planet and fight in the Rebellion, are tempted with the Dark Side of the Force by another dark-sider who wants to turn them into their own apprentice (Darth Vader for Luke and Maul for Ezra). They also start off with blue lightsabers but their second lightsaber is green. Additionally, Ezra and Luke also are swept into an adventure with a Jedi (Obi Wan and Kanan) Luke is also the one who served as inspiration for Ezra. *Ezra, Luke and Leia are all the same age, with Ezra being born on Empire Day and the twins being born two days later. *StarWars.com blogger James Burns deduced that Ezra Bridger was named after the Old Testimant character, Ezra. Dave Filoni and Simon Kinberg confirmed this to be true and that other characters had historial or Biblical meaning behind their names. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Animated Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:2014 Debuts Category:Con Artists Category:Thieves Category:Swordsmen